


What a Surprise

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>He is quiet blue; the terrible wind tries his breathing.<br/>The narcissi look up like children, quickly and whitely.</p><p>--Sylvia Plath, "Among the Narcissi."</p><p>Lucius catches Snape and Narcissa in a most compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Contrariwise's Poem Fic Challenge on LJ in 2004.

He takes a deep breath, clearing his mind of the blow that had just been dealt. For months now, he had suspected something, but never had seen the proof before his own crystalline eyes.

He took a step backward, his feet hitting the bottom of a chair. He sits back in the chair softly, resting his elbows on the hardwood arms. His silky blonde hair falls like a curtain over his face as eh drops his head in his hands. After several moments in the chair, his breathing unsteady, he stands up and faces those in the room with him.

Narcissa looks back at him from the large bed across the room, a sheet held loosly over her bare torso. She looks uncertain. Even though she's spent the last fifteen years of her life with Lucius, she still doesn't know exactly how he is going to react to this situation.

Severus sits calmly beside Narcissa, a pair of shorts his only clothing. He gazes at Lucius as the man reacts to what he sees before him. Severus keeps his eyes locked on Lucius', a smirk slowly forming on his thin lips. To him, the whole situation was amusing.

Lucius' fingers slip over his ebony wand, tapping the handle in deliberation. He sees Severus reach for his own wand, but doesn't react. Instead he falls back in the chair, leans his head back and laughs.


End file.
